The Process of Healing
by DDstalker
Summary: Two people must join together to overcome the greatest pain you can ever experience. Broken dreams and shattered hearts. DG. First HP fic!
1. Unexpected Guests And New Surprises

**Title: The Process of Healing   
  
By: Courtney Hill  
  
Archive: Sure. I'd be honored.  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Draco**   
  
He looked down at the red headed girl with disgust. She in turn cowered in terror; no longer brave. He smirked at her in victory. She ran away with tears running down her face. He watched her turn the corner then turned to his group of friends with a thin smile of triumph.  
  
Slipping his arm into Pansy's, he walked down the hall flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. The few students still in the hallway parted to the sides. As the Slytherins strutted down the hallway acting like they owned it. Draco didn't notice it, it wax a fairly normal occurrence. He listened half-heartily to his girlfriend as she chattered about some Christmas dance a month away. He mentally sighed in his head. But in nodded like he was listening,  
  
In truth he had nothing against Pansy. She was everything he ever wanted, and he was happy. Or as happy as Malfoys can afford to be. And then he wondered. Why do I feel something missing?  
  
He walked as far as the Slytherin Common Room entrance. The kissed the cheek offered to him. Nodded to Crabbe and Goyle who grunted their good-byes. Made sure they made it in. The turned and walked deeper into the Hogwarts dungeons. Made perfect again this year. He was patrolling his hallways.  
  
Told to lay low after the ministry and Umbridge incident the year before. Draco wasn't abusing the power…as much. He smirked at his last thought.   
  
Then he mind wandered to his new "ritual". Ginny Weasley. After that nasty hex last year, he vowed to make her life hell. And so far he was doing a good job…. A VERY good job.  
  
He had found she stayed late after dinner on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Perfect for him and his "posse" to corner her and tease her. It was funny how weak she was without her friends. In fact why hadn't she stopped doing that after a month of him hue muting her? But that was her fault he reasoned.   
  
Looking up, shaking off the thought's of Ginny Weasley. He found himself in a part of the dungeons he hadn't been in before. Most of been really lost in thought, he mused. Whatever. Then he heard it. A voice. He turned down the hallway. Eager to catch the person who ventured down here so late.   
  
Taking another right he found the voice came out from behind a heavy oak door. Opening it easily, he found himself in a huge library. Decorated in Silver and Black. There was a roaring fire and in front of it sat a certain red head.   
  
She was singing a scale. Her voice wasn't beautiful. It wasn't perfect. It wasn't even on pitch. But it was alive with something else. It warmed Draco as he listened to it. Then he turned his attention to the words.   
  
_"You say it isn't so  
  
You promise but don't mean it  
  
You parade before me  
  
Showing off all your friends  
  
Never pointing out their flaws  
  
Polishing over details  
  
Pointing out all my mistakes   
  
The glint in your eyes grows brighter  
  
Your words run together  
  
You close in got the kill  
  
And then here I stand  
  
Trying to tune you out  
  
Desperately not showing the hurt  
  
Praying you can't see the pain  
  
Caused by your harsh words  
  
Fresh wounds open  
  
You throw salt on the old ones  
  
A burning in my soul starts  
  
A fire comes alight  
  
You gather and throw fuel on it  
  
Till it all but consumes me  
  
Surrounding me from within  
  
And you stand outside that fire  
  
Laughing and pointing  
  
For all the things I've tried to be  
  
And all the things I'm not"  
  
_ Draco stood still, shocked by the weight of her words. The truth set in. But he wanted so for it to not be true.   
  
"Well want do you think Malfoy?" She asked softly. Her voice waking Draco from his revere.   
  
"Okay for a Weasley, but one thing. You never hid your hurt. And you need to add a line about trembling in fear. But then I really wouldn't expect much more from your lot." And then with one last sneer. He left as quietly as he came.   
  
She let out a sigh. That was as much of a compliment she was going to get from Malfoy.   
  
**Ginny**  
  
Hurt and pain. Two things Ginny knew very well. Even if it didn't look like that from the outside. She was slowly dying on the inside. And she knew it but she didn't want to dwell on how far gone she was.   
  
Life was good for Ginny. Or that's what a passerby would say looking at Ginny. And to Ginny that's what everyone was. Nobody ever stopped long enough to really get to know Ginny that well. They just took what they saw for granted. Everyone took from Ginny; no one ever gave.  
  
Finally all the greedy taking wore Ginny down to what she was now. A ghost, a actor playing an wore out role. She's seen as a "happy" girl. And Ginny didn't see why she should tell people otherwise.   
  
Now in her fifth year at Hogwarts. She was miserable. Tuesdays and Thursday were the worst. Colin finally got a girlfriend. And that was the days they had their "study dates". So when Ginny tagged along with them. She not only felt like a third wheel. But she got to see them stare longing at each other. And everyone else had paired off. So it was like that at any table.   
  
Even in her own common room the wonder trio shunned her. Who if she sat 12 feet away. In between whispering to themselves they would glare at her. Till Ron came over and told her to "get lost". Besides Ginny would rather like to be alone.   
  
Ginny's main hobby was writing poetry. She didn't know if she was any good and even if that was the case she didn't care. She wrote to let it all out. Then she sang them out loud. Finally really releasing it out of her system.   
  
Then was the problem of finding a place to do this. A place where no one would stumble upon her. The dungeons were a perfect place for this.  
  
Until Malfoy had started teasing her. But no matter what he said or what he did. She always stayed late after Tuesdays and Thursdays.   
  
In a warped sense it made her feel special that someone noticed her. True it was Malfoy but her own brother never talked to her twice a week!  
  
But alas! Things couldn't stay perfect. Malfoy had found her spot. Yet she went on into her poem. She might as well get it out if she was going to get detention.   
  
Surprising her had just left. Even given her an off-handed compliment. She wondered what he was up to. But she still went back that Thursday. She had to. If she didn't she couldn't make it though the week. It was her last hope. The only thing Ginny still clung to.   
  
As usual she got to her room after a rather unpleasant encounter with Malfoy. Drying off her tears she seated herself by the roaring fire. Pulling out her black leather bound journal. Filled with her poems. Took out her 5-year-old quill she started writing. When she finished she read over it. Cleared her voice and sang a scale.   
  
Then she felt him enter. She could actually feel the cold aura he radiated. Feel the ice settle around her heart. Making it hard to breath. Taking in a breath she choked on how thick the air was. And still she went on singing.   
  
_"Something's I've seen aren't pretty  
  
Some emotions I carry are ugly  
  
And when it got to the point  
  
When it didn't matter  
  
I became damaged  
  
So broken no one could repair me  
  
Taped up, banged up, framed up  
  
Even escaping within couldn't stop the pain  
  
Crying out "Help!"  
  
When no one even tried to fix my shattered world  
  
Returned so many times  
  
Just to be bought again  
  
To learn to hope again  
  
Then see it smashed again  
  
Pray for a miracle   
  
Even when I know it won't come  
  
Try to hold on  
  
Though I feel my grip slipping  
  
To tired to call out  
  
Knowing I won't be saved  
  
For who wants to save a damaged girl?"  
  
_ "Did you write that?" He asked breaking the spell that had settled over when Ginny had started singing.  
  
"Yes" Ginny replied so soft he had to strain to hear her. Then he turned to walk out. Calling over his shoulder as he left:  
  
"I would save her." Leaving Ginny more confused then before. 


	2. What Are You Up To?

**Title: The Process of Healing   
  
Chapter: What are you up to?  
  
Author: DDStalker  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but could probably write a better fifth book. No offense to people who thought the fifth book rocked.   
  
Archive: I'd love that!  
  
Dedicated: To all my friends who support me in writing this and to all my reviewers!!!   
  
Draco**  
  
He was here again. He cursed her mentally, why did he keep coming back to this place? Why did she draw him here? Like a moth to flame, and Draco was indeed playing with fire. He walked to the room, his steps sure and smooth. Nothing showed how nervous he was on the inside. Draco had long since mastered the art of empty facial expressions.   
  
As he neared the door he heard her warming up. Again he wondered why he came. Her singing left much to be desired, yet her words held a truth in there that left bitter feelings in him every time. But he still came. Pushing open the door quietly he slid into the shadows, just barely out of reach of the cheery glow of the fire. Then he listened.   
  
_" When I look in the mirror   
  
I see a girl   
  
Who's putting on an act   
  
Not showing who she is  
  
And on the inside   
  
Yearning for a chance to break free  
  
Yet she clings to her bonds  
  
Who has a bitter hate  
  
Awakened from one she loved  
  
Who used her  
  
Then threw her away  
  
And in that hate   
  
I see it tearing her up  
  
Wearing her resolve down  
  
To the point of numbness  
  
Nevertheless she feels it  
  
And it drives her to the edge  
  
Taunting her with insults   
  
Forcing her to do the impossible  
  
She jumps over the edge  
  
Where she can never go back  
  
Losing the composure she once held so dear  
  
This is what I've become  
  
I question how I ended up  
  
In a dark bottomless pit  
  
Where no one can reach me  
  
Trying to blame someone else  
  
But a person doesn't come to mind  
  
Then it hits me  
  
I molded and perfected this monster within me  
  
With that knowledge I give in   
  
And all other thoughts fade"_  
  
He was shocked into silence, her words still ring in his head. Giving a little shake of his head, he studies her . Realizing with a start he never really looked at her. He sees the lines on her face that she tries to cover up with makeup. But at the end of the day has worn off so he can see them. The dark bags under her eyes showing the insomnia he himself has dealt with before. Looking at her hair escaping the tight bun she had it in, her warm chocolate brown eyes, which looked so lost stare back at him.   
  
And he wonders, what happened to the vibrant red head he saw last year? But he reminds himself he only noticed her after the hex. But when had she become so haggard? So weary and realistic of what the real world was capable of. Oh well, it was late and he had better finish his rounds before he returned to his dorm.   
  
As he walked to the door, she flew up and blocked the door. Her eyes were wide and unsure. Almost like she couldn't believe what she was doing. So shocked were the two with her actions that it took them a few moments to regroup.   
  
"Weasley, kindly remove yourself from the door. Unless you're opening the door for me, And for your sake I hope your opening the door." His tone was low and threatening. And he saw her gulp, then her shoulders straightened under her worn school sweater.   
  
"No." She shot back at him. He glared at her sudden courage.   
  
"While I'm glad you developed a backbone, but please exert it at a time when I'm not busy." He replied in a cool tone.   
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" She fired at him. He looked at her in disgust.   
  
"I don't have to answer that." He fired right back at her. She let out a sigh of frustration.   
  
" Fine at least tell me what you're planning." She asked suddenly looking very tired. He didn't back down.   
  
"Nothing, you should concern yourself with." She shot out her hand to slap his face. He caught it an inch from her face with his seeker reflexes. Then he yanked her forward, twisted her around with her arm behind her back and slammed her into the heavy wooden door.   
  
"Never ever ever touch me! You are beneath me and will always be." He was very angry, barely containing himself from doing worse with her.   
  
"Then why are you lowering yourself enough to touch me?" She asked, but she didn't try to contain her anger. She furiously tried to escape. But he easily held her in place.   
  
"Because I had to stop you from contaminating my face." He had his head lowered down towards her face, he mouth was centimeters from her ear as he whispered it into her ear.   
  
"Your no better then your father." She whispered back brokenly.   
  
"Oh? Is that so. What makes you think you know my father so well?" He asked her roughly.  
  
" I know more about him then you give me credit for ferret." She had resorted to name calling as a last attempt to get free.   
  
"Really? Then please by all means enlighten me." He said in his most demanding voice.  
  
" Because its none of your bloody business!" She yelled at him. Trying to fight the memories that were surfacing with the thought of her first year. He whirled her around to face him. She let out a gasp of pain when he twisted her arm.   
  
"It was the Chamber of Secrets! Wasn't it? Answer me!" He started shaking her violently.   
  
"Yes, gods just leave me alone. You're just like him. Get your answers then throw me away. Do it! Go on! Your all the same!" She was yelling at him hysterically now. He took this all in calmly. Still holding her arm behind her back.   
  
"Who? Who do I remind you of?" Ginny had stopped screaming and was trying to calm down. She was taking deep breaths of air. But on hearing his words, she looked up at him with fearful eyes.   
  
"Tom Riddle" He barely heard her whispered reply. He then noticed a cut on her cheek from where she had scraped it when he slammed her into the door. It was oozing blood. He reached up and touched it with gentle fingers. It covered his fingers and she glanced down at his hand. Saw the blood and paled considerably.   
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked in a pitiful voice. The sadness in her voice made him look up at her from his blood-covered fingers. Suddenly he felt the need to comfort her. He lowered his head and captured her lips in his with a hard kiss. It was rough and violent. Because he was after all a Malfoy and they never learn how to be gentle. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Ginny broke away.   
  
"No" Was all she whispered before she shoved him away and ran out the door. Forgetting her book bag, robes, and more importantly her journal.   
  
**Dumbledore**  
  
He watched the young girl rush from the room with a cut on her cheek and tears streaming down her face. And he wondered if he might need to step in on this.  
  
Dumbledore was not a stupid man, he knew all about what went on in his school. And he knew Ginny Weasley was not happy and he had hoped when he saw Draco Malfoy follow her into her little room that they might work out their differences and save each other. Ginny from depression and Draco from his father's control.   
  
But after today he wondered if that plan was shot down. Lowering down his special glasses that allowed him to see though walls and taking out a pair of Weasley's Extended Ears. That he had of course confiscated. Their was a feud that had gone on forever, and thinking he could break it was laughable.   
  
Then his eye settled on a tall pale blonde exiting the room with an extra book bag and set of robes with a puzzled expression on his face. Well they didn't build Rome in a day. Thought Dumbledore with a small smile playing on his lips. Had he looked the another way he would have seen a dark shadow in a corner. He would have also seen that the shadow had also watched the whole scene unfold. But Dumbledore didn't see the shadow and that's how the real trouble began.  
  
**Ginny**  
  
She had woken in the morning tired, dirty, and very early. She sat up in bed, noticing her clothes from last night were still on. She could feel the gritty sensation in her eyes that told her she had been crying the night before. Then she remembered last night. And got up with a groan heading to the bathroom.   
  
However when she exited the common room, heading to her secret room to get her book bag and robes. Or what was left after Malfoy. She was surprised to she it all laid out beside the portrait. At a angle where only someone heading to the secret room would notice it. She looked inside her book bag and saw her journal nestled between her Muggle Studies and Potions homework. And then she wondered yet again what was Malfoy up to?   
  
A/N  
  
Well…that was it! Ha! Bet you didn't see that coming! Or maybe you did. Whatever, hope you liked it. And REVIEW!!!! If you don't the ninja chickens will attack. And that won't be pretty. So review, and email me if you have any questions! My email is under my profile!   
  
DDStalker 


End file.
